


La Estrella de las Noches

by Allyth4Balleseros



Category: Bleach
Genre: Arrancar, Espada, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Forced Marriage, Friendship, Hate to Love, Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, M/M, Married Life, Mother-Son Relationship, Next Generation, Post-Thousand Year Blood War, Romance, Seireitei, Shinigami, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vizard - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Dankū – Bakudō #81 Dankū (División del Vacío)<br/>**Heika – Su Majestad. Es el honorífico oficial de la Realeza reinante:<br/>Tennō Heika: "Su Majestad, el Emperador"<br/>Kōgō Heika: "Su Majestad, la Emperatriz"<br/>Kokuō Heika: "Su Majestad, el Rey"<br/>Joō Heika: "Su Majestad, la Reina"</p></blockquote>





	La Estrella de las Noches

—¡Okaa-san! ¿Okaa-san, puedo entrar?  
Shinji levantó la vista de los últimos reportes traídos por Ulquiorra, intrigado por la curiosidad en la voz de su hijo. Kagami sabía lo importante que era la ampliación y fortificación de Ciudad de las Máscaras para todos en Las Noches – para todos en los Cinco Mundos realmente – por lo que rara vez interrumpía al encargado/a de turno mientras organizaba el papeleo de la ambiciosa obra.  
No era que el niño tuviera prohibido acercarse al ala occidental del Palacio – sección dedicada específicamente al estudio, conteniendo los archivos, oficinas y la Gran Biblioteca – pero cuando Kagami visitaba solía distraer apenas lo suficiente para exigir un abrazo de saludo y luego se entretenía a sí mismo con los libros o alguno de sus propios proyectos. Opinaba con gusto si se le preguntaba algo pero de lo contrario el único ruido en la estancia era el pasar de las hojas y los murmullos y tarareos conque madre e hijo seguían la tenue música emitida desde el antiguo gramófono en la esquina.  
Aunque la mayoría solía adjudicar esa actitud tan madura del pequeño príncipe de Hueco Mundo a su parentela, solo el círculo más cercano de su familia – los Vizard y Espada – sabían la verdad: Esa era la forma que había ideado Kagami para pasar más tiempo de calidad con Shinji sin distraerlo de sus propias labores.  
Razón por la cual la sobrecarga de preguntas que sentía en el reiatsu al otro lado de la puerta era tan inusual.  
—Pasa, Kagami—Indicó el Vizard dejando de lado su trabajo para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa a su único hijo—¿Qué sucedió ahora? ¿Acaso Grimmjow trató de explotar a Lilynette de nuevo?  
Una figura ataviada en blanco ingresó rápidamente al estudio del Consejo de Hueco Mundo: De revueltos cabellos castaños con puntas y mechones dorados, piel pálida y rasgos aristocráticos, Aizen Kagami era una mini-copia a carbón de su padre cuando adolescente, pero los ojos…Esos brillantes ojos de pupilas ámbar sobre escleróticas negras eran los de su madre al convocar su lado Hollow.  
Un curioso detalle que todos los hijos de los Vizard originales y el Heredero Kuchiki compartían: Ojos de Hollow.  
Vestía una curiosa mezcla de la típica usanza Arrancar con prendas que no estarían nada fuera de lugar en el Antiguo Egipto. Un Zanpakutō sellado de guarda violeta incrustada de oro colgaba de su Obi.  
—No se atrevería luego de la última vez…No sabía que la tía Nell golpeara tan duro—Ambos se estremecieron al recordar a la tranquila y racional Nell perder la paciencia con su querido Ototo-Baka y mandarlo a volar a través de medio Las Noches de una patada muy bien puesta—Okaa-san…¿Recuerdas que ayer estuve ayudando a los Números a limpiar la bodega de archivos más antigua?  
—¿Te hiciste daño?—Preguntó preocupado el rubio, escaneando a su vástago con la mirada.  
—Estoy perfecto—Negó Kagami, metiendo una mano dentro de su chaqueta blanca y extrayendo un papel amarillento, muy antiguo y deteriorado. Shinji lo tomó apenas le fue ofrecido—Pero encontré esto mientras me iba a dormir. Preferí esperar a hoy para preguntarte al respecto pero Otou-san me tuvo ocupado con una evaluación sorpresa en creación de Gargantas y no pude buscarte hasta ahora. Okaa-san…¿Me contarías acerca de tus estudios antes de unirte al Gotei 13?  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?—El rubio se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a los sofás frente a la chimenea que encendió con un minúsculo destello de Cero. Su hijo se acurrucó junto a él inmediatamente, casi como un gato.  
—Sé que si no te hubieras casado con Otou-san yo hubiera crecido en el Seireitei con Ryôhoshi y los otros—Aseveró el menor con la mirada fija en el fuego que ardía sostenidamente frente a él—Pudiste quedarte allá y volver a ejercer de Taichō para el Gotei 13, recuperar tu vida de antes de la guerra…Pero sé que tu decisión – por forzada que fuera al inicio – te hizo feliz al final, así que no me siento culpable de decirte que yo también lo soy.  
—Kagami…—Exhaló sorprendido el Vizard, aferrando aún más cerca la figura hundida en su costado.  
—Muy maduro para mi edad, ¿Recuerdas?—Ironizó el chico—El que tú y Otou-san me cuenten las cosas de frente funciona.  
—Luego de ver cómo le salió a Isshin intentar ocultarle todo dato relevante a Ichigo…—El mayor frunció el ceño en desaprobación—Así que…¿Te da curiosidad saber cómo hubiera sido tu vida del otro lado?  
—En parte. También hay un saludable impulso de reírme de los futuros fracasos escolares de Mamoru—Shinji arqueó una ceja—¿Qué? Al menos no me estoy metiendo con el Kidō del padre de Soraya o lo aterrador de la madre de Kaien…  
—Kagami, te amo, pero a veces desearía que hubieras sacado menos del temperamento de tu adorable padre…—Suspiró el rubio, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo—Muy bien, empecemos por lo básico:

* * *

El Shinōreijutsuin – o Academia de Artes Espirituales – es una institución con más de más de 2.000 años de antigüedad y fue fundada por el antiguo Sōtaichō del Gotei 13: Genryūsai Yamamoto Shigekuni.  
Allí, los alumnos estudian por seis años en un sistema es de meritocracia: Los más prometedores según el examen de ingreso van a la Clase 1 y así sucesivamente.  
Para graduarse, es obligatorio haber aprobado las materias principales, secundarias y al menos dos optativas:

  * Principales:



 

>   * Hakuda (Combate cuerpo a cuerpo)
>   * Zanjutsu (Combate con Zanpakutō)
>   * Kidō (Artes Demoníacas)
>   * Hohō (Método del Paso)
> 


  * Secundarias:



 

>   * Historia de la Sociedad de Almas
>   * Comunicación Portador-Zanpakutō
>   * Konso (Entierro de Almas)
> 


  * Optativas: 



 

>   * Especies de los Cinco Mundos
>   * Mundo Humano: Siglo XXI
>   * Japón moderno
>   * Investigación científica
>   * Caligrafía
>   * Ikebana
> 


Antes las optativas consistían en Caligrafía e Ikebana de las cuales solo se debía elegir una; pero el nuevo Sōtaichō, Kyōraku Shunsui, le dio plena libertad a la nueva plana docente tras la Guerra Sangrienta de los Mil Años para adaptar la educación de las futuras generaciones como creyeran más conveniente. La finalidad del Shinōreijutsuin es formar guerreros y oficiales fuertes para las tres organizaciones militares del Seireitei:

El Gotei 13 se compone de 13 Divisiones:

  * Sōtaichō.-El rango más alto de esa jerarquía, es quien dirige la Primera División.
  * Taichō.-Necesitas adquirir y dominar el Bankai para alcanzar ese puesto. Son los subordinados inmediatos del Sōtaichō, y dirigen desde la Segunda hasta la Treceava División. Allí se ubican tus tíos Kensei, Rose, Shūhei y Kisuke. También está mi querido pero desesperante estudiante Kurosaki Ichigo, el legendario Shinigami Sustituto, quien de hecho supera ese nivel – Y _si alguna vez tratas de mandarte la mitad de lo que ese suicida con complejo de mártir estarás castigado hasta tu próxima vida, Kagami_ – Técnicamente, yo aún pertenezco a la Quinta, Ichigo jamás firmó nada que declare mi status como enlace finalizado definitivamente tras sucederme y Kyōraku aún se culpa por ordenarme venir aquí, a pesar de todo lo que pasó en los últimos quince años…
  * Fukutaichō.-Son los segundos miembros más poderosos de su respectiva División, solo superados por su Taichō. En ese rango tenemos a la tía Lisa y al tío Seinosuke. Tu padre fue mi Fukutaichō por un siglo antes de Hollowificarnos…Y esta conversación me recordó que aún no lo he pateado todo lo que quería por aquel pequeño impase, arreglaré eso tras la cena.
  * Tercer oficial.-Siguen en habilidad al Fukutaichō y son los últimos con auténtica autoridad de mando.



El Onmitsukidō – o Fuerzas Especiales – se dividen en cinco escuadrones:

  * Sōshireikan – o Comandante Supremo.-Dirigente absoluto de toda la organización y líder del Escuadrón Keigun o Milicia Ejecutora. La tía Yoruichi fue reinstituida en ese puesto tras la Guerra Quincy.
  * Gundanchō – o Comandante en Jefe.-Los líderes de los otros cuatro escuadrones:



 

>   * Keiratai o Cuerpo de Patrulla, los dirige Soifon.
>   * Kanritai o Unidad de Detención, cargo de Kurosaki Karin.
>   * Riteitai o Fuerza Correccional, Hisagi Hayate hizo historia hace un año al incorporarse al Onmitsukidō directamente como alto mando.
>   * El quinto escuadrón estuvo clasificado hasta la Guerra de Invierno, donde se reveló que eran la guardia de la Sede de Central 46.
> 


El Kidōshū – o Cuerpos Kidō – está distribuido en tres ramas:

  * Kidōshū Sōshi – o Comandante del Kidō.-Hace casi siglo y medio fue el cargo del tío Tessai. Ahora es responsabilidad de Contarini Aeneas – _Y pueden haber pasado años, pero todavía no entiendo como Kurosaki-qué-le-hiciste-a-ese-pobre-Kidō-Ichigo fue a caer con un sujeto para el que es más fácil lanzar Dankūs* que respirar…_
  * Kidōchō – o Capitán del Kidō.-Antes rango de la tía Harue, son los encargados de las otras dos ramas de la organización: Actualmente Kurosaki Yuzu y Unagiya Kaoru.
  * Fukukidōchō – o Subcapitán del Kidō.-Los equivalentes a los Fukutaichō del Gotei 13, cada uno sirve a un Kidōchō particular.



—En mi caso, yo me gradué del Shinōreijutsuin en un año, igual que tu padre y el tío Gin. No había mucho por lo que pudieran retenernos: Llegamos allí dominando nuestros Shikai. Aplique específicamente a la Quinta División porque, contrario a la creencia popular de que es la Primera, esa es la que se encarga de la administración interna del Gotei 13. Por obvias razones las otras Divisiones tenían miedo de cabrear a la Quinta: Un reporte nuestro y Central 46 despacharía órdenes de ejecución. Ni siquiera el Onmitsukidō goza de esa clase de prestigio. Pero esa era también un arma de doble filo: Infiltraciones, espionaje, contrainteligencia…Sacrificas mucho al entrar en ese rubro. Hay una razón por la que el estándar etario de mi División es el más laxo. De todo el Gotei 13 somos los que menos familias reportan y los descargos por matrimonio son casi inexistentes…Hay demasiados secretos…

* * *

 

—Entonces…De haberte quedado en Seireitei y casado con un Shinigami…¿Hubieras querido que yo sea Taichō de la Quinta División?—Preguntó pensativo Kagami tras la explicación del Vizard mayor.  
—No necesito plantearme todos los posibles escenarios en que hubiera brillado, **_SÉ_** que arrasarás en lo que sea que hagas—Negó relajadamente el rubio, revolviendo los cabellos castaños del menor—Con padres como nosotros no podría ser de otra manera…¿Nee, Sōsuke?  
—¡Otou-san!—El pobre, distraído adolescente no pudo evitar casi rodar por el respaldo del sofá ante la sorpresiva aparición de su padre. La historia de Shinji lo había abstraído hasta ese punto, pero no era tan grave: Eran sus padres. Si no podía relajarse completamente con ellos, si en sus momentos familiares no podía bajar la guardia…¿Entonces con quienes o cuándo podría?  
—Kagami, si tenías tanta curiosidad por la educación en el Seireitei pudiste solo haberme preguntado, viví y me eduqué ahí después de todo—Aizen Sōsuke se acercó al sofá en que reposaba su familia sonriendo con una pizca de condescendencia que no disminuía el genuino afecto que les dedicaba a ambos Vizard—A menos, claro, que hubieras descuidado tanto tus entrenamientos para que la idea de abrir una Garganta te absorbiera a tal punto que olvidaras que no solo tu madre nació en la Sociedad de Almas…  
—¡Por supuesto que no!—Protestó el menor, esponjándose como ave furiosa—Solo…Okaa-san cuenta mejor las historias…Sin ofender Otou-san…  
—Reconozco la superioridad de Shinji como cuentista—Concedió demasiado graciosamente el Rey de Hueco Mundo, disparando inmediatamente las sospechas de su familia—Todos en Las Noches lo hacemos: Aún parece como si tus llantos y gritos en plena madrugada hubieran acabado apenas ayer, siempre obra y gracia de una de las historias para dormir de tu madre…  
—¡Otou-san!—Siseó mortificado el adolescente, volviéndose hacia el rubio—Okaa-san, controla a tu marido…  
—Lo haría si pudiera, peque, lo haría si pudiera…—El Vizard mayor besó fugazmente la frente de su hijo—Mejor ve a estresar a Rina o a los chibi-Ciffer: Yo lidiaré con este graciosito padre tuyo.  
—Gracias Okaa-san…—Exhaló aliviado Kagami, huyendo de la estancia inmediatamente con un _“nos vemos luego, Otou-san”_ lanzado sobre su hombro en plena retirada.  
—Entonces…¿Era verdad?—Pregunto honestamente curioso Aizen apenas el reiatsu de Kagami se alejó lo suficiente.  
—Hoy se dijeron muchas cosas, Sōsuke…—Desestimó el rubio, regresando a sus revueltos reportes y planos—Me temo que tendrás que ser más específico…  
—¿No ves a nuestro hijo como a tu condena, atándote eternamente a Hueco Mundo…A mí?—La neutral duda en la voz del más alto hizo a Shinji levantar la cabeza.  
—Superé esa etapa hace mucho, Sōsuke...—El Vizard se acercó al Shinigami con un paso lánguido, íntimo—Honestamente, solo duró unos segundos, cuando me di cuenta de que podrías utilizar mi amor por el bebé para controlarme y obtener lo que querías…  
—¿Y qué era lo que quería según el tú de ese entonces?—Retó Aizen, enredando sus dedos en uno de los largos mechones rubios que enmarcaban el rostro del Vizard.  
—Tu libertad—Respondió sencillamente el más bajo, posando una mano en el pecho del otro—Querías mostrarle al Seireitei que aún eras incontrolable, que no importaba la cantidad de guardias y niñeras que te cargaran para devolverte Hueco Mundo, tú siempre tendrías la última palabra en tu reino…Que ni siquiera mi presencia – o quizá eso en especial – sería suficiente para mantener a raya tus conspiraciones genocidas…  
—Y ahora, sin embargo…—Dejó en suspenso el más alto, con una tranquila superioridad en sus palabras que años atrás hubiera hecho al Vizard arder en ganas de arreglarle la cara a espadazos.  
—Ahora solo quedan los ecos de mi epifanía de hace nueve años: ¿Quién diría que solo necesitabas un Heredero para auto-domarte?—Las ventajas de conocer tan bien a alguien: Shinji no pudo evitar felicitarse interiormente al notar el casi imperceptible temblor de la ceja derecha del castaño, señal inequívoca de que su “inocente” comentario había dado en el blanco.  
_“Megalómanos…”_ Pensó el Vizard _“Tan fáciles de predecir…”_  
—¿Domado? Muchos discutirían ese calificativo, mi querido Shinji…—Aizen esbozó una sonrisita arrogante pero la frialdad de sus ojos se veía contrastada con la invitante chispa de desafío brillando en ellos.  
_“Haz tu mejor intento…”_ Gritaba esa mirada _“Veremos quién gana…”_  
—Ambos sabemos lo mucho que el otro disfruta jugar con fuego, Sōsuke…—Musitó el rubio, irguiéndose sobre las puntas de sus pies para respirar las palabras sobre los labios del castaño—Pero ahora mismo estoy demasiado ocupado para permitirme quemarme…—En menos de una fracción de segundo el Vizard ya estaba en la otra punta de la habitación, recogiendo unos planos de su escritorio—Ahora, si me disculpa, Heika**, le prometí a Hallibel que le haría llegar las modificaciones que me solicitó antes de la cena. Roma no se construyó en un día y no planeo que Ciudad de las Máscaras tenga nada que envidiarle a esos italianos…Sin ofender al marido de Ichigo, claro, Aeneas me agrada…—El rubio se dirigió a la puerta a paso ligero, ignorando la expresión congelada de Aizen, quien no esperaba que lo dejen colgado así. Sin esperar respuesta, Shinji se escurrió de la estancia entre risas, dándole la espalda a su visiblemente afectado marido.  
_“Victoria…”_

**Author's Note:**

> *Dankū – Bakudō #81 Dankū (División del Vacío)  
> **Heika – Su Majestad. Es el honorífico oficial de la Realeza reinante:  
> Tennō Heika: "Su Majestad, el Emperador"  
> Kōgō Heika: "Su Majestad, la Emperatriz"  
> Kokuō Heika: "Su Majestad, el Rey"  
> Joō Heika: "Su Majestad, la Reina"


End file.
